Together and Alone
by VampireStoryTime
Summary: Angeline Bartwelt stopped living her life once she became immortal. She tied herself to an eternity dedicated to nothing without even realising. Her heart was ripped out one time by someone... But she never really thought that the same different person would unintendedly do it again. (A lot of it based on 2x02 fb, but written right after 2x13 and does not follow events of 2x14)
1. The Loss & The Reunion

**Please note that this story was written before the latest Originals episode therefore it does not follow the events of that particular time frame. Also this is my first try. I do take on board constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

_Preface:_

New Orleans, 2015

She never knew if life would ever bring her anything other than loneliness. Throughout her entire mortal life she had travelled the world. Explored every inch of England: her birth place, Scotland, Wales, as well as the rest of Europe. But then when she became more than just a mortal, she walked every street of every state in America in order to find company, until she ended up here, in Louisiana. As much as she loved the beautiful city of New Orleans it still meant nothing if she couldn't share it's exciting perks with anyone. Someone who could show a little affection toward her, maybe? Despite of all the breathtaking experiences she gathered during her travel to the United Kingdom and then the States, her time in Western Europe would always be her dearest. That is where she fell in love for the first time. The only time, actually. She was young, curious and happy to be spending moments of her life with the one she truly loved. An also young man, obnoxious, and a more special being not only because he was precious to her but because he was different from the rest in very inexplicable ways. Her first love. One of a rare personality, vain but who did care about her, perhaps too blind sometimes to acknowledge or even see their mutual affection, since he was easily distracted by other more vicious things he had to do to stay alive. Her first mistake. Although he never understood her sentiments properly, he was close to falling madly in love with her, and her hopes for the better made her love him even more. Until his presence was suddenly plucked out of her life... and never returned. Her optimism didn't drain out completely, but grew fainter by the day. Till she stopped hoping that she would ever be united with him again... and moved on.

Kol Mikaelson. Despite it being centuries since she seen him last, a trace of sweetness still coursed her soul at the thought of his name. A man passionate about witchcraft and magic, which coul explain why he showed any interest in her in the first place. A handsome, intelligent and mischievous spirit, with a complicated and impulsive family who had ruined her. She spent a lot of time with the Mikaelsons, and could remember Kol's siblings just as clearly as she remembered him. As clearly as the night that she seen them for the last time.

Chapter One:

Cadiz, Spain 1702

It was nearing midnight and the Town Square was rumbling with flames. People were agitated, screaming and running from all directions, struggling to escape the hot, chaotic fire. She stumbled along the dry grass, raising her simple skirts high enough so she wouldn't trip over, emerging to the centre of the Square. The fire was stretching incredibly fast, eating up every form of life in its path. She could not understand what happened, and she clearly didn't like it either. Cadiz meant a lot to her. She adapted very quickly, bonded with the villagers, and she soon called it home, since she'd been cast off from her coven in England for being too rebellious and for not handling magic with all the care that her family requested. She wouldn't let the person who caused this catastrophe go without payment.

Soon she spotted two recognisable faces in the distance and she again began to charge toward them, her boots kicking the dirt as she ran. Once she reached them she shouted with a breathless voice:

'Niklaus! Elijah!' She paused to catch her breath, her back arching forward as she felt a tight knot in her chest. The two men spun around with a start.

'Angeline!' Elijah shouted too as he rushed closer to her. "What are you doing? You should be down at the shelters watching over the children.' She realised that both of their faces looked terrified and tensed, making her feel questionable.

'What happened out here? Where did this fire come from?' Her eyes slipped from one of the men to the other with impatience.

'Our father has found us. And now he will stop at nothing to get us killed. So if you excuse us we better be on our way.' Niklaus spoke with a sharp tone, grabbing Elijah by the shoulder and leading him to his horse.

Mikael washere, and he was hunting down his children. Angeline had learned enough about Mikael from them to know that he was a true monster. She found herself calling after Klaus and Elijah who were already mounting their horses. She picked up her skirts and ran to their side. 'Wait! What about Kol? I need to get to him! He's in as much danger as the rest of you are!' She shouted as loudly as she could, trying to cover the rest of the screaming from the horrified villagers.

'We're heading to him now.' Elijah responded from the back of his horse. 'We'll make sure of our brother's safety. A witch as powerful as you should be worrying about maintaining the safety of this town's helpless people.'

Angeline looked around her. The fire was getting greater and more men holding buckets of water who tried to get close to it were getting injured. She turned back to the two and nodded. 'I'll hold Mikael back for as long as I can. You two go ahead. I'll meet you at the cottage once I've accomplished my mission here.' She uttered with determination in her voice and with those heard, Elijah and Niklaus kicked their horses and sped off into the distance.

When she lost sight of them she took a deep breath, and without hesitation she approached the roaring flames, the heat cutting about her face, she went even closer. She could hear panicked men shouting at her to get away. The fire was very big, but she contained enough of her Powers for an attempt at extinguishing it. She held a pale hand out and shut her eyes, concentrating on the flames while their heat tickled at the tip of her slim fingers. With all of her strength and will she incantated: 'Suclus incendia!', repeatedly. Suddenly the heat about her face cooled and as she opened her eyes she noticed most of the fire was out. She smiled with satisfaction, hearing people behind her cheer in amazement.

Angeline gained back her confidence and emerged through the ashes left behind from the fire, feeling her Power ooze out of her body like water flooding into a wrecking ship, she called out. 'Mikael! I demand you! Show yourself you foul monster!' She went further into the ashes, her eyes spinning around in search for the Mikaelsons' Father, when suddenly a loud, deep voice made itself audible and a shadow formed before her.

'Who dares to confront me and speak such low of my status!' An aged man with hellish blue eyes and a murderous expression raged from the dark and stood opposite Angeline, a wooden weapon fixed into his left hand.

'I do!' Angeline shouted firmly, standing straight in front of him with fearless eyes.

Mikael let out an evil chuckle. 'A witch?' He said simply. 'A peasant, crazed witch thinks she can stand against me?' He shouted pointing at himself violently.

'You underestimate my power, vampire.' She spat vigorously, glaring into his eyes, disgusted.

'I am Mikael! The vampire who hunts vampires!'

'We don't care who you are! You caused us enough disruption for a night. Now you have to pay." Angeline gathered her Power as she made a step forward.

'You want to protect this town from me when you already had other monsters crawling in it? My children! Lead me to them and I assure you, none of your people will get hurt.' Mikael requested, sounding more than eager to murder his own blood.

Angeline made another step forward, her mouth stiffened as she gave a small nod. Mikael began smiling with satisfaction but her nodding abruptly stopped. 'Your children are my people!' Her power gushed out of her as she flung her arms forward with all her might, muttering an incantation under her breath keenly. She watched as Mikael dropped on his knees, crying out in pain, the sound of cracking bones pleasing her ears. A vicious wind began blowing, her incantation quickened, her heart raced in her chest as she maximised her strength then the aged man's body flew far into the air and crashed into a tree, the wooden stake from his hand plunged into his chest and his body laid there lifelessly. The stake was not white oak so it wouldn't hold him down for long. Rapidly she spun around at the frozen crowd of villagers behind her and she ordered them to rush into their homes and lock the doors. 'Carreis en vuestro casas! Hoy!' She shouted as she rushed to a loose horse and climbed it immediately. Taking one last glance at the people disappearing into their houses, she kicked the horse with her heal and rode into the direction of the Mikaelsons' cottage.

The wind blistered her face as she passed on through the field that led to her destination. She had to warn them about Mikael's defeat, and that when he woke he'd come for them. She couldn't wait to throw herself into Kol's arms, to feel him near and sense that he was unharmed, she was desperate to tell him how she gave Mikael a good beating and knock in the head.

When she reached the rather large cottage she could notice candlelight illuminating the rooms through tts small windows. Angeline dismounted the horse and tied it securely to a tree. In spite of her urgency, she made small steps inside the cottage. The entrance door was cracked open and the corridor smelt of something unusual. She slowly turned into the dimly lit study room and instantly jumped back with a squeal, covering her mouth with both of her palms. She could not believe her eyes. Still corpses were scattered all around the room, about thirty maybe she couldn't be sure, all with necks covered in their own blood. Angeline shook as she wandered around aimlessly calling out first Kol's name, then Rebekah's, Elijah's, then Niklaus's, but no answer from any of them. She kneeled down beside one dead body of a man whose back rested against the leg of a table and she slowly twisted his head with her gentle fingers to reveal the two punctures that remained on his carotid artery. Angeline then had remembered that she allowed Kol to drink from her wrist a few nights ago and the mark of his teeth were still on her skin. She raised her wrist up to the man's throat and studied the bite marks carefully. To her fright, they were identical, as how probably they were on the rest of the victims lying around.

The bodies were still warm, which could only mean that Kol was here recently. She called out again with despair but there was still no response. What if Mikael got to them before she did? No, he wouldn't know where they lived. Angeline took a few more looks around till she noticed a small patch of a powdery substance staining the floorboard. She crouched down to it, took some on her finger and then brought it to her nose. She gave it a quick sniff and its woody smell infused into her nostrils. No. Her jaw dropped open in shock as she distinguished that the powder was nothing else but White Oak ash. The Mikaelsons were Original vampires, the first vampires in the world, and the only way to kill them was by staking them using a silver dagger coated in White Oak ash.

New Orleans, 2015

Angeline strolled down the empty streets of the French Quarter, listening to her own footfalls while her eyes wandered around the vintage buildings that stood all around her. Everyone seemed to be inside their homes, or inside bars spending their evenings recklessly. She was still alone, only in the company of her own thoughts and memories of her past. Remembering how she defended the people of Cadiz from Mikael that night 300 years ago, and how the same night the best thing in her life, Mikael's youngest son, was taken forcedly away from her too. It made her break a little inside just like every time it crossed her mind. Perhaps Mikael was right. She worried about people's lives when he arrived in Cadiz and yet not even an hour later she found a dozen of dead people at Kol's hands, and it was not the first time. What if his children were the true monsters? Loving Kol might have been a mistake, as because of loving him so much she was driven to become something other than a mortal and had spent centuries alone since, but she never regreted meeting or falling for him.

As much as she wished, loving Kol so deeply was not her only mistake. Recently, another young man, younger perhaps, crossed her path. He was a sweet person, friendly and who gave her attention and to Angeline it seemed like he was rooting emotions for her. Her mistake was that she didn't give him a chance before he literally vanished and showed no sign of life since. That was her luck. Men faded away only as they appeared, it actually made her think if it was something about her that caused everyone from her life to go so quickly.

His name was Kaleb, a witch too, sensitive, modest, and too shy to admit that he was longing for her, which made Angeline feel relieved as she was not ready to develop feelings for him, and for that she felt sorry. Instantly she began to realise that yes, it was her fault that people were not constant in her life, simply because the paranoia that created inside her the night she lost Kol made her afraid to let anyone grow close to her again. And that was probably the worse doom she was stuck with.

She continued walking, her hands drawn into her jacket's pockets, not knowing where she was heading but not feeling the need to head home either. When suddenly she could hear painful shrieks, followed by sighs coming from a few feet before her. Her eyes captured the site of a shady figure struggling to walk in line, as her eyes were adjusting to the dark she decided it must have been a he. The silhouette leaped and crashed into a pole to his left, coughing hard he cried in a desperate hoarse voice:

'Please, help me.' He began sighing again, digging his head into his palms as if he were in profound pain.

Angeline already began sprinting toward him, feeling dubious about the man but worried enough to want to give him aid. 'Are you okay? I got you.' She called out as she got closer, once beside him she clutched his arms and held him on his feet with all her strength. The gleam of the streetlights shone on his face and revealed his features to her, a cold chill directly ran down her spine as she took in the details of his face. Her eyes began smiling as she stared in awe and surprise. 'Kaleb?'

The man swiftly raised his head and his blue eyes met hers. His facial expression changed from agony to shock and his jaw dropped unexpectedly. 'Ang... An...geline?'

Angeline bit her lip as she tried to hold him up straighter, happy to see him. 'I haven't seen you in months. You suddenly just disappeared. What happened to you?' She said worriedly.

Kaleb continued to stare, still shocked, his painful sighs stopped and now confusion took over in his face. 'More than a lot has happened actually.' He managed to say and an irritant cough followed shortly after.

The corners of Angeline's mouth pulled back as she spoke. 'Why are you gaping at me like that? Are you so surprised to see me?'

'Honestly, very, but at the same time incredibly glad.' His eyes rolled faintly, as if he was losing conscience. 'Listen to me Angeline, I need your help. I am dying, and I don't have much time left.'

Fear striked Angeline's face and her grip on his arms tightened. 'What?' Her voice was stuck in her throat that even the one single word was shaking as it came out. But she pulled herself together willingly. 'Have you tried anything magic wise? Any spell? Herbs?' She noticed that his stare was intensifying and something much more indistinguishable showed on his face. 'Kaleb?' She muttered in dismay, becoming confused herself. Did he not like her anymore? Is what he's saying true?

Kaleb swallowed hard before his lips pulled apart. 'I'm hexed Angeline. What's done to me is irreversable but I'm just hoping that you know how to slow it down.' He looked at her with honest eyes. 'I'm not ready to die.'

Her head began shaking uncontrollably. 'No. I don't just want to slow its process, I want to revoke it. Kaleb, every spell has a loophole, we just need to find it and I'm sure I know where to look for it. I am powerful and l will try my best to heal you.' She slowly caressed his shoulder as he began grinning softly feeling hopeful about her words. She could see it. He was happy to see her, even happier now that he knew she could help him. Maybe this was the beginning of a new chapter, where she would never be lonely anymore. Or Kaleb would be gone for good and she'd be alone all over again.


	2. Meeting You

Chapter 2:

Cadiz, Spain 1702

The sun rose up into the cloudless sky so early that morning that it made Angeline wish she stayed in her chambers for a little while longer, rather than going for a walk in the dreamy woods that stretched out through most of the town. Other than trees, Cadiz had the Town Square, some fields and of course the coast which lined the entire span of its outskirts. The birds sang melodically from the height of their nests and the wildlife was just waking up slowly. She lightly stepped through the emerald grass which was still damp from last night's quick storm, her long ebony curls sprang up and down in the motion of her jolly stroll. She held a woven basket in one hand and swung it back and forth as she moved, making her feel childish but she didn't care; there was no one around to judge her. Ocassionally, she'd kneel down to pick up a few flowers and place them in the basket, carefully separating them from the weeds that intertwined their stems. As she went from creeper to creeper, she lastly noticed a lonely centaury that shooted from the ground, its faint pink petals were wrinkled and nearly dry and its yellow centre faced downwards, looking like a sad dowager who just happened to lose more of her kin. Angeline tutted as she sat on her heels before the wild flower, muttering something to herself then placing the basket down on the grass so that she could unite her palms under the petals of the dead plant. She closed her eyes and let herself feel the nature course her body. As she sensed the flower raise back into shape inside her hands, she flew her eyelids back open and smiled down at the beautiful plant that now appeared at her knees, its petals were now fresh and smoothed out. It looked alive. She continued smiling at the flower, until suddenly a voice from behind her broke into the stillness of her thoughts.

'Shooted back up like a snowdrop from under the last sheet of melting snow on the first day of spring. Just like magic.' The masculine, calm voice made Angeline jolt back almost with fear. She turned around and jumped to her feet only to find an ageless man standing now opposite her, his hands placed behind his back and his chin lowered so that his face could be aligned with hers. She noticed that he had very defined features, his dark brown hair was tied back but loose strands hung around the edges of his cheekbones. His piercing dark eyes emitted a warm gaze and Angeline began to realise that he was remarkably attire looked of a high expense, which suggested that he might had been a member of the upper-class circle. Angeline didn't feel intimidated by that, she was a middle-class woman with a very big travelling agenda, and her status held high of her reputation.

'My lord.' She managed to speak after her heart had slowed back to normal. She pulled her hands back behind her waist as she made a quick bow, trying to make a good first impression although she knew nothing about this man. 'You have startled me.'

'Please forgive me, my lady. I was having my early day ride when I suddenly heard quiet mutters of a language that was not Spanish. I did not mean to intrude, but I was longing to hear English being spoken by any other than my family's voices.' He held his right hand out in request for hers. Angeline began smiling as she considered that until now she did not notice that they were conversating in her natural language. She extended her arm and gently touched her fingers onto the skin of his smooth palms.

Instantly a cold, painful and dark sensation vibrated through her. It was something she never experienced before, it ate away at her for just a moment and then it suddenly faded away. She couldn't comprehend what it was due to its speed so she tried to ignore it for the time being. The man's cold hand grasped her fingers lightly, his thumb stroked her knuckles as he talked again. 'My name is Kol Mikaelson. I am honestly delighted to meet you.' Then his head arched forward as his hand pulled hers closer to it and his lips pressed mildly on the skin below her wrist. All she could sense now was her heart sinking at the felt of his soft lips on her hand. As he released it she dropped it back at her side dumbly, unable to think straight.

'Angeline Bartwelt. The pleasure is mine mister Mikaelson.' She uttered politely.

'Please, call me Kol.' He demanded as the corners of his mouth drew apart to reveal a gnash of perfect, white teeth. Kol. Kol Mikaelson. What an unordinary, intricate name just like its posessor. She found herself thinking. She always liked to see something different in people, it was what made her find them so special, and Kol seemed to fit pretty well in that department. After a moment of gazing he spoke again. 'So what is such a beautiful flower doing alone in the middle of the forest at the crack of dawn?'

Angeline took a glance at the centaury which rose from the ground with its perfect petals and leaves. 'I am actually not sure myself. It is unusual for those species to grow on their own.' She countered, turning her face back to his and she saw him watch her with laughing eyes. Then she understood what he really meant when he asked her that question and she directly felt her blood rush to her cheeks. She took a moment to clear her throat, then said. 'Picking new colours for the floral decoration of my cottage.'

'That makes sense.' He grinned. His eyes did not move off her once since they crashed into each other, making Angeline feel flattered. 'So tell me dear, which of those greens are best in potions for attracting the opposite gender? Because clearly they're working in your favour.' He asked in a curious tone.

Angeline felt her cheeks redden even more this time, her eyes flickered with innocence. 'It's nothing magical. I believe it was destiny this time round.' She tried to show a relaxed smile but she couldn't, as the thought of him knowing what she was started to trouble her. She opened her mouth to continue but his suddenly intersected.

'Don't worry love. Your secret's safe with me. As much as I would wish you are not the first witch I have come across.' He unexpectedly shifted beside her, offering his arm for her to hook and she obediantly embraced it with her hands. 'I'm considering to resume to my ride, and I care enough for you to join me. That of course if you wish dear Angeline.' His voice sounded more enjoyable than any music a mockingbird could make. It felt like honey running down her soul soothingly. She couldn't resist it. She had to know him.

'If it does not bother you, then yes I would love to .' Then Kol spun around with her and she instantly grinned at the site of a gorgeous, white horse that was tied to an oak tree only a few metres away from them. The animal looked well built, strong and purely innocent, representing his owner perfectly. Angeline wanted to compliment the magnificent animal but found herself keeping quiet. They approached the horse in silence and Kol helped her sit up with her legs on one side of the horse then he swung a booted leg over the back of the animal too and rested properly in the saddle behind her. While keeping his own back straight, he wrapped his arms around her small waist as his hands clutched the reins of the horse's headbands and he kicked its thigh so they began riding through the woods carelessly.

The horse passed slowly through the undergrowth, Angeline stared up at the foliage above their heads, trying to clear her mind as the only thing she could think about were Kol's firm hands embracing her around the hips. Their bodies were so close that she could feel his light breath blowing into the back of her hair, she very much craved to turn around and lock her mouth to his and stay like that throughout the rest of the morning, but her restraint was strong enough to overcome it.

'Tell me about your life so far, Angeline. I want to know everything.' Kol broke the silence as he spoke with almost a whisper, which again startled her.

She inhaled before beginning. 'There is not much to tell. I was born in England, in the strictest coven of the country, where magic was forbidden until you turned sixteen, however the rebel inside me broke that rule, revolted against my coven and on my sixteenth birthday, my family chased me out as if I were a parasite.' Her voice trembled a little as she tried to contain the bitter tears which formed in her eyes. 'Since, I've travelled around Europe, I've spent a year in Italy and in Croatia, five months in France, and for seven months I journeyed around Spain until I settled in here.'

Angeline could feel Kol shift in his saddle for a second then his voice began pouring in her ear. 'You abuse the law, you are high spirited and adventurous.' He paused for an unknown reason, making her feel tense then finally he let out a short giggle. 'You and I have a lot in common, love. And from all I've heard so far I assume that your name must be spoken frequently by witches all around the world. Not every witch has the courage to stand against her coven. You know, I'm surprised I didn't hear about you before.'

Angeline froze at that moment. She did not know what he meant by that. 'Are you a-?'

'-a witch? Not exactly but I used to be. We all have our secrets, Darling.'

Angeline sat up as she stiffened. 'So then tell me. I have never told anyone about my story before. Until today, Kol Mikaelson, because I feel like I can somehow trust you enough with it, now I want to find out something about you.'

'So then trust me more.' He interjected. His head came closer to her and his lips turned to her ear, causing Angeline to feel nervous while she enjoyed having him this close. 'I now know your secret, it's only fair that you know mine, but now it's not the time.' He whispered softly as his head twisted forward. Then, his grip on her hips got tighter and he kicked his horse twice in the ham and the animal started galloping faster and faster through the forest. The cool wind cut by their faces and Angeline relaxed her mind, feeling free and alive.

Once they reached the other end of the woods, Kol restrained his horse and they stopped by a large pine tree. He swiftly slid off and tied the reins to the tree before he helped her down. This side of the forest seemed warmer and brighter. The birds sang calmer songs, and the sun rays shone down through the foliage more gracefully, and the fact that she was here in the presence of Kol made her feel like in paradise. The ground was much more slippery, making Angeline more cautious of her movement. She wandered around a few creepers before she started talking.

'Time you satisfied my curiousity, Kol Mikaelson?' She said playfully, as she moved back closer to him.

Kol grinned, 'In case you're wondering, I love it when women show this much interest.' He stepped forward. 'What I'm about to show you may change all the beliefs that you ever had.' Kol uttered slowly as he reached down to his belt and pulled out a small knife. Angeline instantly stepped back with fear. Did he draw out the knife to kill her? Is that why he brought her out here? She watched with fearful eyes as Kol held out his palm and sliced it open with the sharp blade. Angeline winced at the site of bright blood gushing out of the wound. After a few moments of struggling to watch though, the blood stopped pouring and his wound began to repair, closing up, disappearing like it was never there. Her jaw dropped instantly. She took his palm into her hands and studied it in disbelief.

'But-how?' She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

'Like I said earlier, Darling. I used to be a witch. Only that was 700 years ago.' He paused unexpectadly, watching Angeline stare at him with shock. 'My family originates from Northern Europe, howevver they fled from the Plague and settled in a small town in America. That is where I was born. Angeline, I am the son of a very powerful witch, well known amongst the rest. Her name was Esther Mikaelson.' Esther Mikaelson, she heard that name before. 'Our mother loved me snd my siblings so much that in order to protect us from the deadly werewolves she turned us into creatures that are even deadlier.' Angeline took a step back, but Kol's hands caught hers and held her still. 'My siblings and I are the first vampires in all of history. The Original family.' With those heard Angeline plucked herself out of Kol's hands, picked her skirts up and began running far into the forest. Vampire? How can such man like him be a bloodsucking creature? She was aware of vampires but never came across one before. She knew that they were dangerous and rogue. She had to run, get as far from Kol as possible, otherwise her life had a great chance of ending.

She ran through the underbrush as swiftly as her legs could take her, directing straight ahead. She had no idea where to go but she knew she must hide somewhere. While darting through the forest she turned her head back to see if he was following her but there was no sign of him. A weight lifted off her chest amd once she turned her head back around, she was petrified to see Kol standing right before her eyes. Uncontrollably, she let out a high pitched scream and turned the other way, but with a speed faster than her eyes could see, Kol blocked her escape and grasped her shoulders violently. His eyes were bloodshot, with black veins popping out under them and his lips were pulled to reveal a pair of incredibly long, sharp canine teeth. Angeline knew that this was the face of a demon.

'Where do you think you're going?' His demon face raged out, adding pressure to his grip on her shoulders. 'You can't just sprint off like that if you know the truth about me now.' She was mortified, wondering if at any second now, her body will lay lifelessly on the ground. After a moment, Kol's face returned to normal, looking softer, and he let go off her shoulders. She considered running again but there was no point if he'd catch her in no time, so she just continously took small steps back, keeping her distance as Kol followed her every pace. 'You said you trusted me.' He countered, his eyes pierced her soul as he stared at her.

'I did. But that was before I knew what you were. How am I supposed to have faith in you when you kill innocent people in order to live?' She spat vigorously, then she hit the wide trunk of a tree with her back. She couldn't move any further, she was trapped, and Kol was only coming nearer.

'You're not wrong to trust me. I am an invincible creature. I can provide you protection from anyone and anything. All you have to do is ensure me that I can trust you with my discretion. I might kill to stay alive but don't be a fool to think that I brought you so far into the woods to just simply drink your blood.' Kol licked his lips but not in a hungry way. 'My brave Angeline Bartwelt.' He spoke softly as he grazed his fingers along her jawbone. 'The moment I saw you, I melted inside. Even the purest evil would not afford harming a butterfly as beautiful as you. So please sweet Angeline, assure me of your secrecy.'

She gazed into his eyes, she could see how honesty astonishingly infused in them. The Kol she saw earlier was still inside there, and she wanted to be with him for as long as she could. She'd be under protection everywhere she went, and she'd spend all days like this one, discovering the Earth by his side. She wanted this, and she couldn't let reality get in the way of it. So she placed her pale hand on the left side of his chest. There was a heartbeat there, and she knew that there was more to him than just a monster. 'Your secret's safe with me Kol Mikaelson, I swear to you.'


	3. Searching For The Past

New Oreans, 2015

Kaleb woke up to the sound of a boiling kettle, it's highly pitched sound was stinging his ears as he bewilderedly sat up on the soft couch where he laid. He looked around the studio apartment in search for Angeline. A very unsettling ache pounded in his head, forcing him to grasp his hair with his fingers in pain. He could't remember what happened last night, only that Angeline brought him to her place in order to find any spells she could use to break the hex, but anything other than that was not present in his brain. The idea of bumping into her after such a long time was still difficult to ingest. He had so many questions, and clearly so did she. The irritating sound of the kettle stopped brusquely, so he peered through the room divider to have a view of the kitchen. Then he spotted Angeline approaching him with a bowl in her hands.

'Good morning, sunshine.' She gave him a smile as she spoke with her unique motherly voice. Kaleb pulled at the blanket that covered him as he shifted up on the couch, making space for her to sit.

'Good morning to you too, gorgeous.' He spke back as she rested in the couch beside him, holding the bowl down on her lap. He noticed that his comment taken her by total surprise.

'How are you feeling?' She asked worriedly, watching him with concerned eyes.

'Apart from the atrocious headache I have, I feel much better.' He grinned quickly then took matters into serious hands. 'What happened last night? I can't remember a thing bizarrely.'

Angeline raised a brow. 'Nothing at all?' Her mouth stiffened as he shook his head. She exhaled, 'I prepared you a mixture of some healing herbs, did a pain relieving spell on you and you simply just fell asleep after you settled down.' She glanced at the bowl she was holding and then handed it to him. 'Here, drink this, it will really help to prevent you from the pain this damned hex gives you.' He brought the bowl up to his mouth but first sniffed in the strange smell it gave out. 'It's a drink made out of different herb plants. Like chamomile, agrimony, basil. It is believed thst these species have properties that can heal wounded souls, and that is exactly what hexes do. They eat st your core.' She turned her gaze down to the floor sadly. 'Not sure if it works on other kinds of wounds though.'

Abruptly, he stopped sipping from the bowl and set his eyes back on her. 'What other kinds of wounds?' He asked doubtfully, making sure he received every answer he could get out of her without seeming suspicious.

'Emotional ones.' She uttered with a trembling voice.

Kaleb gave her a look of dismay. 'What's wrong dear Angeline? Wanna tell me who broke your precious heart so I can go and kick his arse?'

Angeline burst into a chuckle. 'By all means, but you can barely stand on your feet, let not put up a fight with someone.' Suddenly her eyes turned back to sad. 'You needn't worry about me. I'm absolutely fine. You are my patient, not the other way round.'

'That doesn't mean it will stop me from finding out what's wrong with you.' He insisted as he placed the bowl down on the coffe table that stood before them.

Angeline's face tensed. 'I think I could seriously ask you the same thing. We have been friends for about a year now if you exclude the four months that we didn't see each other. The Kaleb I remember didn't like to pry and was self-conscious, and now you are insistant and you make jokes at the most inappropriate times. I don't recognise you.'

Kaleb's stare intensified, and for a second it seemed like he was looking right through her. There was something odd about him, Angeline could see it, and it was not due to the hex. 'Truth is, so much has happened that I can't remember the person I was four months ago. I'm sorry.'

She shook her head slightly, then reached a hand out to stroke his shoulder. 'No, don't be sorry. I like the person who you've become.' She whispered softly. Kaleb gazed into her chocolate eyes while he arched his body inward and kissed her. A rush striked him at the warm touch of her lips. He felt her hesitating a little, so he swiftly broke away from her. It was transparent like glass: She denied any feelings she had for him because she still cared for someone else.

Angeline turned away shyly. 'I'm missing a few herbs, I must go out and find some more. You stay here and drink what I made you.' She said as pulled on a jacket and rushed out of the door. Kaleb sighed gladly. He stood up from the couch, his headache sending him to lay back down but he ignored it. He knew that Angeline had something that was his, which he needed to find. He span his eyes around the apartment, not knowing where to start his search. He first started with the shelves. The item was ideal for placing on shelves, but there was no sign of it there. He rumaged through drawers, cupboards, closets, even under the couch but it was nowhere to be found. He began wondering if Angeline still had it. What if she lost it or gave it away? But no, it was a very valuable object, too valuable to behave carelessly with it.

Kaleb rushed to a cupboard far in the corner of the apartment, singled out from the rest. It creeked as he opened its door and in there was nothing but a glass box. He carefully took it into his hands and brushed off dust which piled on top of its cold surface. He was shocked to see what there was inside. A ruby-like gem which glistened in the light with black thread tied to it. This belonged to him once, but it was not exactly what he intended to find.


	4. Just The Two Of Us

Cadiz, Spain 1702

Evening was slowly coming around, the sun was setting in the orange sky as night gracefully made its way in. Angeline was slowly walking down the cobblestone streets of the Town Square, heading to the local apothecary. Witches like her liked to spend their time in apothecaries, consulting with patients, finding out about new illnesses and cures, and of course hearing the town's latest gossip from the mouths of the other women who visited the place. The only witch she knew of in this town was herself, but she couldn't be sure if this was the case. She politely greeted everyone who passed by her that she knew, children especially. Her connection to the young was special, she could understand them very well and she could make them laugh. That being because she felt like a child too, only a more mature one who at last developed into an adult in the absence of her family. Her cold hearted family who always put the coven first.

Angeline pushed those thoughts away. She continued walking down the street, the apothecary finally appearing into sight. She was nearly there, all she had to do was to go past the tavern, where drunk men would always be found. As she approached the place she could feel someone watching her. She curiously turned her face to the nasty, cramped place and found a pair of playful eyes standing at the door of the tavern, following her as she moved. She acknowledged them with a smile and gestured to the dark alley across the street, then she began trailing towards it. As soon as she made step into the cold and shady passageway, a blow pushed her against the brick wall on her left.

'No lady should be wandering the streets unaccompanied at this hour.' Kol said teasingly as he ran his fingers through her long, black curls.

'You know I'm not one who follows rules.' She replied tartly as she peeled her back off the wall and turned behind him. Her warm hands began massaging his firm shoulders, she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. 'Don't tell me that you've spent the entire day surrounded by alcohol.'

'I've only just arrived.' He grabbed her hand and span her around to face him. 'I'd like to know where my favourite witch is heading.'

'To the apothecary.' She answered with certainty.

'Same old and boring apothecary. What is so interesting about that dump?'

'Well, if you're so disappointed with the ways I spend my evenings, why don't you show me something new, Kol Mikaelson?' Angeline summoned quietly, hoping that Kol won't take her into the tavern with him.

A trace of mischief hinted in his face. 'Close your eyes.' She followed his request obediantly, took a deep breath as her eyelids met. She was nervous as she felt him touch her waist. Then he threw her over his shoulder and she began laughing while he ran, as fast as lightning, out of town.

After no longer than five minutes, Angeline felt herself being carried into a warmer place and heard a door shut. She didn't dare open her eyes, she wanted it all to be a surprise. Kol set her on her feet, 'You can look now.' She anxiously snapped her lids open and found herself standing in a very dimly lit room, with only one candle burning, a cosy atmosphere surrounded them. She scanned the room before she spoke.

'You brought me in your chambers. Why?' She asked simply. Not sure what to make out of it. She loved Kol, truly, but he was too unpredictable to make assumptions about him.

He waited for a moment, stared blindly then uttered. 'To do this.' He walked up to her side, grasped her head with his hands and locked his lips with hers. A wave of urgency hit Angeline instantly, and she kissed him back with no question, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips pressed gently but passionately on each other. This was the Kol she was longing for. The one who let his heightened emotions take the lead, and made her feel like his everything while he really was her everything. Unleashing her inner rebel, she began to unbutton his tailed, red velvet jacket and he impatiently pulled his arms out of it and let it drop to the floor, then he tugged at her gown, helping her come out of it and leaving her dressed in her tight corset. The cold of his hands penetrated much easier through the one layer that she wore. Just after another moment of standing still, they both trailed to the bedside, and Kol laid her tiny figure on the mattress carefully. She focused her mind only on three little words :"I love you".

He stood over her, not sure what to do next. Kol was not used to things like this. In seven centuries of his life he barely found or even craved love. Even with his bloodlust he still found making love meaningful though. He wasn't one who enjoyed attending brothels either, unless he was very hungry but he rarely got so close with a woman. However he could sense that Angeline was pure, inexperienced and incredibly nervous. He could feel her body quivering next to his, so he understood that he must handle her with the most of his gentleness. He held her hands flat on either sides by her head, his mouth broke apart from hers and moved to her neck. His lips touched lightly on her delicate skin, dancing around first on the side of her neck, then down on her shoulder, then along her collarbone. His sharp hearing could detect her heart thumping with a profound beat and he somehow knew that it belonged to him. His smooth lips moved to the other side of her neck, when suddenly a loud knock on the wooden door interupted their heaven. Angeline jerked with a start wanting to whisper something but Kol hushed her before she could speak. He continued caressing her with his mouth, sliding his hands behind her corset as her fingernails slipped off the fabric of his loose white shirt. The knocking started again, this time much louder and frustrating. Annoyed, Kol kissed his teeth and stood up from the bed, angrily cracking the door open and blocking the entrance of whoever waited at the treshold.

'Sister.' Kol said sharply. 'Now it's the time to come banging on my door?'

Angeline could hear Rebekah's dismayed voice although she couldn't see her. 'There's a clan of witches coming our way, claiming they located something of their posession being here. Do you have anything to do with it?'

Kol laughed, 'I haven't set foot out of this village in a very long time. What makes you think I'd even be able to steal something from them?'

'Fine.' Rebekah answered harshly. 'What are you doing anyway?'

'Nothing that concerns you.' Kol replied vaguely.

'I'm going with Nik and Elijah into town to make sure those witches don't come any near the outskirts. Your job is to keep an eye on the house and I mean it.' She commanded.

'As you wish.' With those heard Rebekah left and Kol swung the door closed. He found Angeline already dressed back into her gown and sitting stiffly on the bed.

'Witches? What witches?' She demanded worriedly. She saw Kol opening up a coffer and she didn't understand what for. 'Why would they come here?'

'Because they're looking for this.' Kol held up a black thread with a stunning red gem hanging from it. Angeline charged toward him once cathcing the site of it.

'An amulet? Why do they want it?' She asked unsurely, analising the gem slowly.

'It is a Red Beryl. A gemstone rarer than diamond from which you can channel more Power than you can even imagine. Those witches are the ones from Seville, and they want it.' He placed the amulet in her palm. 'I don't want them to have it, which is why I want you to listen to what I'm about to tell you.' Angeline watched him with fearful and questioning eyes. 'You have to take my horse and ride to your cottage, lock your doors and windows and you're going to cloak this amulet with very strong magic. I need to stay here, but I will come for you at dawn, and after that, we'll leave this town behind and we can start our own "Always and Forever".'

Angeline placed her palms on his face tenderly, the sheer feeling of deep affection overwhelming her. 'Just the two of us?' She whispered hopefully.

'Just the two of us.' He echoed. 'I promise you.' He then handed her an old, heavy, hardcovered book. 'The cloaking spell is in here.'

Angeline stroked its crusty cover, trying to figure out what type of book it was. 'Kol what is this?'

He swallowed, 'It's a volume of my mother's Grimoire.'

Angeline gaped at it in disbelief. 'If your siblings find out-'

'-they won't.' Kol snapped firmly. Shoving the Grimoire and the amulet into a worn out leather satchel and then tied it around her waist. Offering her a last touch of the lips, he guided her to the door. 'Do not let me down.'

She turned around before leaving, staring at him with sincerity. 'I love you.' She countered like her life depended on it and she waited for a few seconds. Kol only focused his eyes on her but didn't say anything. Angeline turned on her heel and exited the cottage. She didn't expect him to repeat her words, however she at least wished he could show a sign of acknowledgement. Frowning, she climbed the beautiful white horse and hurried to her cottage. If she ever wanted Kol to open up to her and care as much for her as she did for him, she had to carry out his plan successfully. So she rode through the aphotic depths of the woods, trying her best to remain wary of her surroundings. The horse began going backwards, Angeline tugged at the reins, kicking its thigh but the animal refused to continue. She started to panic, the horse whinnied and jumped on two hoofs. Angeline flew off its back and landed in the dirt. She groaned as Kol's beauty galloped into the distance, leaving Angeline behind. She struggled to her feet, unable to understand what caused the horse to freak out like that. It wasn't a long journey left, so she had to keep on going on foot.

When she finally escaped into the clearing, the site of the town roaring in flames took her aback. It seemed like the Seville witches were not the only ones causing chaos tonight. Her mouth tensed, she pushed her hand into the leathered satchel and drew out the Red Beryl and tucked it in the sleeve of her dress. Kol's plan had to wait, she couldn't be selfish to leave the locals burn to the ground while she ran off into the sunset holding her lover's hand. The least she could do was to find out what caused the fire, and then she could resume to her own desires.


	5. This Isn't The End

**I apologise for the late update. Here is another chapter just for you. I'd like to thank everyone who has followed, favourited, reviewed, and most importantly read my story. I love you all!**

New Orleans, 2015

Angeline found Kaleb sitting on the edge of the couch, clasping his head. She was not gone for long, but it seemed like the hex was running deeper, so she had to act swiftly. She could still feel the heat of his lips on hers, but she ignored it as well as she tried to forget the incident that happened between them before she went out. Kaleb was like a different person, which reminded her of the thing that kept her going for 300 years. She dumped the bunch of herbs that she gathered from town on the kitchen counter and rushed to his side. His forehead was covered in droplets of sweat and his breath was shortened. She took him into her arms and rested his head on her collarbone. Attempting at calming him down could work as an advantage.

'I don't have much long left.' Kaleb cried with a hoarse voice and it encumbered Angeline's heart.

'Don't say that. I will help you like I promised.' Angeline reassured him. She stood up and walked over to the shelf which he analised earlier. 'Phasmatos Oculacs.' She said as she waved her hand in the air. Suddenly am old looking book appeared on the shelf and Kaleb's eyes widened as he enlightened. The object that he was looking for was right under his nose throughout this entire time. He watched as Angeline took the book into her hand and then went over to the isolated cupboard and took out the glass box that he found earlier. Then she returned and sat next to him.

'What are those?' Kaleb asked as if he didn't know already.

'This is one of Esther Mikaelson's Grimoires.' Angeline replied pointing to the ancient book. 'Don't ask how I got it.'

Kaleb nodded. 'And what about that gem in the glass box?'

Angeline hesitated, 'That's just something I can channel.' She took the amulet out of the box and tangled its thread around one hand. She flicked the Grimoire to a page and said, 'This is Esther's hex undoing spell.'

Kaleb swallowed hard.

'Place your head on my lap.' She suggested and Kaleb followed her instruction. Once in position, Angeline cupped his temples with her palms and began chanting. '_Voltre Menzino Cadau. Voltre Menzino Cadau_.' Kaleb's pain entered her, but it didn't cause her to give up. She continued chanting, putting all of her will, drawing power from the gemstone but Kaleb's soul was not healing. She tried again but there were still no results.

Kaleb suddenly sat up and began coughing. He was still sweating, and now blood started dripping from his nose.

'I don't understand. Why isn't it working!' Angeline yelled in frustration. 'Stupid spell book!' She turned to Kaleb and noticed the blood gushing out of his nose. 'Maybe I just need to clear my mind. Let me try one more time.'

Kaleb stared at her, feeling nervous about what he had to say. 'The spell won't work because it's made for a different kind of curse. I've been cursed to this body and I'm not able to jump into another. I'm stuck inside the body of this teenager now.'

Angeline couldn't comprehend his words. She stiffened as she shifted away from him. Her heart raced in her chest. This was not Kaleb. 'Who are you and what the hell did you do to my friend?' She spat angrily.

His breath shortened even more, he fought for air as he coughed uncontrollably. More blood dripped from his nostrils and he extended a hand to graze her cheek. 'My brave Angeline Bartwelt. You haven't changed a bit since 1702. You are the same beautiful butterfly that you were when I first met you.'

Angeline's heart skipped a beat. Only one person ever used those words to describe her. Her mouth dropped open as a tear fell from her eye. She felt like she was dreaming. 'Kol?' She cried while she was shaking. Kol gave her a small smile as he nodded. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. For three hundred years she waited for this moment, the only moment that kept her will to live. 'Why are you in Kaleb's body?' She asked as she pulled apart from their embrace.

'I died. I was killed with a White Oak stake three years ago. Esther brought me back to life four months ago but in the body of this friend of yours. That's why he went missing.' Kol explained with sadness in his voice. 'Now I want to know how you're still here.'

Angeline sighed, 'Do you remember the night we were planning on running away?' She waited for Kol to nod and then continued, 'Your father arrived and he set the town on fire. Elijah and Niklaus assured me of your safety and we were supposed to meet at your cottage after I defied Mikael. Kol I defeated him and when I returned to your cottage-'

'-I was already gone because Nik and Elijah daggered me. They put me in my coffin and boarded a ship, leaving you behind. I woke up 120 years later here in New Orleans.' He finished her sentence with contempt in his tone. 'Like I told you, a lot has happened since I last seen you.' He laughed.

'I didn't want to die without seeing you again. So with the help of this amulet I turned myself into an immortal witch.' She let him know. 'Nature had to keep the balance, so I had to bind my life with an object. As long as the object was whole, I'd stay alive.'

'What did you link your life to?' He questioned with confused eyes, then he turned his gaze to the amulet still tangled between her fingers. 'You binded your life to the Red Beryl.' He stated.

'Indeed, but that's enough about me. I have to try and save you. In order to do that I think i need to deposess you from Kaleb.' Angeline uttered slowly.

'If you do that, there's a great chance that my soul will be sucked by the oblivion.' Kol grasped her arms tightly as he spoke with fear in his eyes.

'It won't. I'm not letting you go, and I can't let you die this way either. Because if I lose you now... I'll lose Kaleb too.' Her voice trembled as her eyes filled with bitter tears. Kol was her first love, and Kaleb was her friend. She couldn't afford losing them both in one shot, she had to fight, exhaust every possibility there was to keep them both alive. She clasped his head and she shut her eyes. '_Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Phasmatos Et Somnos. Et Tribum Ex Un Maleos Matos.'_

A breeze started blowing, with all the power channelled from the Red Beryl, she tried to release Kol's soul. An electric shock suddenly flowed through her and she jerked back. The spell failed. Blood oozed out from Kol's nose and mouth and with the last struggle of breath he said, 'It's okay Angeline. Thank you for trying.'

His eyes remained open, and didn't blink again. His chest stopped lifting as a sign of no pulse. He was gone. Angeline began wailing, crying over his still body.

'No. This isn't the end.' She sat up and wiped her tears away. 'There's still a way.' She held his hand gently. 'We'll be together.' She spoke nervously. The Red Beryl in her other palm glistened in the light. Without second thoughts she threw it into the air. '_Vatos_!' She yelled and the gemstone instantly exploded into a billion pieces which beautifully shattered upon them. Angeline's life was being sucked out. Her lips whitened and her body went cold. She collapsed by Kaleb's dead body and took her last breath before everything turned pitch black.


	6. Together

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, it's been a tough week for me. Anyway, in case you wondered, Chapter 5 was not the last chapter because here is the sixth! Yep I have more in store for you. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited, and please please please leave a review. Thanks again! Enjoy!**

Unknown location and time

Kol could feel his soul being pulled out of the body he was possessing. He felt empty and as light as a feather, but most importantly he felt crushed. _Back to being a ghost again. I did not miss this_. He was disappointed that Angeline didn't manage to keep him alive, but he couldn't blame her. If he had told her the truth earlier perhaps things could have went differently. However he chose to play games even when his life was endangered. He looked at his surroundings and noticed that he was standing on a street, alone. It was dark and cold. Confused, he wandered around for any clues about where he could be. In a split of a second, he heard footsteps behind him and instantly spun around. A pair of blue eyes met his, widening in shock and hatred.

'You!' Kaleb spoke up as he pointed to Kol angrily. 'I remember fighting you while you were trying to take control over my body. What did you do to me?'

Kol's nostrils flared. Not only that he was a ghost again but it seemed like he had to confront the person he wished rather not to meet. After a moment, Kol uttered. 'For a witch you're not that bright.' He snorted. 'I'm sorry, mate. But you're dead.'

Kaleb clenched his fists. 'You bastard. You died in my body! Why didn't you choose someone else you heartless freak?!'

Kol rolled his eyes. 'My death cause was much more complicated than that. Now if you don't mind, I'd prefer you shut your mouth so i can figure out where the hell we are, because clearly it isn't the Other Side. That collapsed months ago.'

'Which resulted to you leaping into my head because you were too scared of going to hell. It's not right to cheat death you know.' Kaleb interjected with contempt in his voice. He glared at Kol profoundly, feeling the urge to punch him if his self-conscious characteristic didn't get in the way.

'Pretty sure I asked you to be quiet.' Kol snapped irritated while he scanned his eyes around the streets.

'I will not be quiet! You frickin' stole my life from me, how do you suppose me to get over that!'

'Simply because there's nothing you can do about it now you-'

A beam of bright light suddenly consumed the sky, and the two were instantly silenced as it swallowed them completely. Kol shielded his eyes with his hands as the light sucked them in , while Kaleb just took it all in. It felt warm and pleasant, like a heavenly embrace and the two actually enjoyed it. But it didn't last long as after a few moments they hit a hard surface and rolled over. They opened their eyes, and found themselves in the middle of... of nothing. Just blackness.

Kaleb stood on his feet and looked around. 'Where on earth are we now?'

Kol faced him with a frustrated look on his face. Not only that he met this guy, he was now stuck with him in... wherever they were. 'Judging by the looks of it, I doubt that we are anywhere but earth.'

It didn't make sense. This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't meant to be here. Especially they weren't meant to be trapped in here together.

'Maybe this is where witches go before they're ready to join the ancestors. Perhaps we haven't been consacrated yet.' Kaleb suggested, trying to find an explanation to this incident. 'I mean, you are a witch, right?'

Kol, who was kicking at the floor violently, sighed once he heard his question. 'I have no idea.' He answered honestly. 'I was born a witch, died a vampire, and now I'm nothing but an apparition.'

Understandingly, Kaleb nodded. 'Well in that case, joining the ancestors is scrapped off the list.'

A few minutes went by and neither made a sound. They were in deep question about their situation. Both thinking back to their lives and how much they already missed the land of the living, their families, even Kol missed his siblings even though they've been through many rough patches. They were related by blood, that meant something to all of them.

Thinking about family, he remembered about his mother, and finally felt he had to do something. 'By the way.' Kol broke the silence. 'It was my mother who shoved me in your body. I hadn't a choice in who to possess.'

Kaleb snapped his head up at him and acknowledged his words, realising that he wasn't one good with apologies. 'Since we don't know how long we'll be stuck here for, we might as well just get used to one another being here.' He said calmly.

'Kol Mikaelson.' Kol spoke with pride still. Although a ghost, he was proud of himself, always would be.

'I'm Kaleb.' He said with a faint smile.

'I know.' Kol returned the manner.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the nothingness splitting apart. Light again escaped from the crack but it was too bright for them to look at. They turned around so that the brightness wouldn't blind them and then they jerked with a start at the sound of a loud bang. The crack sealed once more and the light was cut off. Kaleb saw the figure of a girl standing up from the ground. Dark long curls, perfect pale skin, warm eyes which gazed at him. Kaleb was astonished to see her and couldn't find his words. She gave a huge smile as she charged toward him. He stretched his arms out to welcome her into his embrace but he was revolted when she went right past him. Kaleb's eyes followed her and found her throwing her arms around Kol's shoulders. His heart ached for a second as he couldn't comprehend what was going on in front of his vision. Kol looked rather troubled and worried to see her, he also took a step back in surprise when she hugged him. It was moments before he finally shut his eyes and wrapprd his arms around her too, burying his face into her soft hair. They stood like that for a while, it felt like years for Kaleb when she finally broke away from Kol's body. It seemed like Kol was speechless too, because all he could manage was a puzzled gaze and a meaningless smirk. At last she turned around and gave Kaleb a hug as well. It was much shorter but he felt her concern and joy to see him again. He collected himself and attempted to speak.

'Angeline.' He whispered while he stared at her in awe. After such a long time she was finally back at his side. She looked more beautiful than before, all pain amd unexplained grief seemed to be gone from her face since the last time he seen her four months ago.

'Hello there, stranger.' Angeline said aloud. 'I'm so happy to see you.' Kaleb felt doubtful about that, since she seemed rather affected more by Kol's presence.

But he just smiled shyly. 'Me too.'

'Angeline.' Kol's voice broke into their moment and Kaleb glared at him unnoticeably once Angeline turned her back to him again.

She stared deeply into Kol's dark brown eyes. She took in the features of his face slowly. He looked different to how he were in 1702. His hair was short and styled, his attire looked different, much more modern and then she remembered him telling her that he died two years ago, explaining the change in his looks. He looked even more handsome, she felt like she was falling for him all over again.

'How do you two know each other?' Kaleb asked lastly, wanting to return the favour in breaking into their moment.

They ignored him as Kol put a question, 'How come you are here, Angeline? Are you...'

'I destroyed the Red Beryl.' She answered as she made a step forward.

'Red Beryl?' Kaleb interjected but he was once more unacknowledged.

'But you binded your life to that gemstone 300 years ago. Why did you kill yourself? Angeline I didn't want that for you!' Kol raised his voice, looking somehow hurt although he didn't have strong feelings for the girl standing opposite him.

'I promised you things. I have to keep my word.' She countered with a firm tone.

'Three hundred years ago? Promises? Can someone tell me what is going on?' Kaleb demanded this time as he went in the middle of the two.

'Kaleb-'

'_Tell_ me!'

Angeline bowed her head in hesitation. She took a deep breath before she could explain. 'Kaleb, I was born in the year 1683, in England. I was raised a witch and because of my stubborness I got kicked out when I became sixteen. In 1702 I met a family of vampires. Kol's family. It happened that Kol was more than just a bloodsucker.' Angeline frowned and swallowed the lump in her throat. 'Kol is my...' She looked Kaleb in the eye, carefully picking her words. 'Kol is my ancestor. Him and his siblings were relatives of my mother's great grandmother and they were turned into vampires forcedly. One day we had to go separate ways but I promised them to protect the rest of our family's generations by becoming an immortal witch.' She watched as Kaleb processed her lie. She hated lying to people, but sometimes the truth hurt deeper. Kol gazed at her wide eyed, impressed of how believable she seemed.

'That's a complicated story.' Kaleb managed to say, relieved to believe that there was nothing between Kol and her.

'It is.' She agreed. 'But I think you two would be more curious to find out why you're here.' She watched as they nodded. 'Kol, while I still thought you were Kaleb, I made a backup plan in case none of the spells from the Grimoire worked, which they didn't. While you were asleep, I cast a spell which allowed me to create a purgatory for you in case you died. I was expecting the hex undoing spell to work so I didn't take cautions and I realized that I could not access you in here from the living land, therefore I held your hand when the Red Beryl exploded so that you'd drag me into the purgatory with you too. Now I am here, and I can send us all back.'

**Angeline came to the rescue! She lied to Kaleb about who Kol was because she knows that Kaleb fancies her and she just doesn't want to hurt him after just meeting up again. I promise that Chapter 7 will be posted soon. Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Thanks!**


	7. Alone

Purgatory, Present Time

'You can bring us back? Hang on... You can do magic here?' Kaleb's eyebrows met as he asked.

'We both can. Our bodies have not yet been consacrated. They're still lying in my apartment. As long as there is no consacration, our magic remains with us rather than flowing back into the earth.' Angeline responded with somewhat uncertainty. Kol could notice a glint of sadness in her eyes, but he chose to remain quiet about it. There was something wrong which was troubling her, it was obvious.

'Great, then we'll send Kol back first. Where there's two witches, the impact of the spell grows.' Kaleb countered swiftly, stepping in front of her and blocking Kol out of her view.

Angeline glanced down as she thought carefully of her choice for words. He watched her willingly, hopeful of what she had to say. 'Actually...' She spoke. 'I want to send you back first.'

His face darkened once he heard her wish, all hope drained from his blue eyes. 'Oh...'

'Kaleb listen to me.' She gripped his jacket with her fingers tightly. 'You deserve to retrieve your life first. You've had enough to endure.'

He held onto her forearms gently. 'Yes but that's not what I want. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Whether it's being stuck here forever or growing old together in the land of the living.' He said honestly almost in a whisper. Kol was moved by his comment. As pathetic as this guy sounded he was speaking the truth and cared less if anyone could hear his confession. He sounded right for Angeline.

She stared him in the eyes dominantly. 'When you'll wake up, I want you to leave my apartment and my body behind. You will continue with your life from where you've left off, because I don't know how long it will be till we see each other again, the transitions may take time.'

'You're really not gonna' change your mind about it, are you? You want me to return first no matter what.' Kaleb stated sadly, his bottom lip stiffening.

'No matter what.' She echoed.

'Well in that case Angeline... I lo-'

'Don't. Don't say it. I'm not ready yet.' She silenced him urgently.

'Fine.' He agreed and turned his head round to Kol. 'Then I guess I'll see you both in New Orleans.'

Kol gave him a faint smirk.

When he spun back to face her, Angeline already started chanting. Her voice creating a crescendo throughout the nothingness of the pirgatory. '_En dugos, tuas, animos. En dugos, tuas, animos. En dugos, tuas, animos. En dugos, tuas, animos_!' A light instantly swallowed Kaleb up as magic overwhelmed Angeline. Her knees went weak, she shook as she collapsed to the ground and blood started dripping from her nose. Kol rushed down to her in alarm. He held her up and pushed her hair out of her face. Her gaze fixated on him as a tear dropped down her cheek.

'You lied to him. You lied to him about everything.' Kol countered as she stood back on her feet and she grazed her fingers behind his ear. 'Angeline, without the Red Beryl you're weak. We won't make it back, your power is not enough.'

'I had to let him go. I couldn't let him cling on to me and waste his life doing so.'

'Yes Angeline but you deserve him.'

'And he desrves better than me.'

'There is no better than you, Angeline.'

She instantly cupped his face with her hands. 'I might not be strong enough to send both of us back, but there is enough there for me to send one of us.'

Kol's eyes widened. 'Angeline.'

'Remember what I told you before. The reason I turned myself into an immortal witch was because I didn't want to die without seeing you again. My wish has now been granted. What I said earlier, I promised you things and I have to keep my word. I kept your secret like I swore to you in the woods. I cloaked the amulet and took care of your mother's Grimoire. I promised to keep you alive, which I have failed so I must make it right.'

Kol clasped his hands around her jaw too. 'Look at me. I have failed you three hundred years ago. I was a vampire without feelings who just tried to use you for my purposes. But while human again the feelings that I was supposed to have for you three centuries ago flooded into me. I wronged you, and I will never forgive myself for that.' He rubbed her cheeks softly.

'We all make mistakes, Kol. When your siblings took you away that night, my heart got ripped out of my chest. When you died in my arms last night, it was yanked out again. But I fought through it, because the thought of you made me strong. I love you Kol Mikaelson, so much.' She swallowed the lump in her throat. 'I understand you might not be able to tell me the same thing but I just want you to know that this is how I feel, dead or alive.'

Without hesitation, Kol placed his lips on hers eagerly as he kept her close. Their bodies melted together as they tried to make their final kiss last for as long as possible.

'Your name suits you perfectly, Angeline Bartwelt. You're not a beautiful butterfly; you're an angel. An angel that I regret making suffer, and who will always live inside my heart.' He took her hands and kissed each one of her fingers. 'You're a blessing.'

All the hurt from her eyes was gone. She felt at peace with the thought of her existsnce coming to an end. 'Please, when you reach home make sure Kaleb doesn't see you, but if he does run into you just tell him the truth.' She waited for him to nod in response. 'And one more request. Will you please bury me in the spot where we met in Cadiz?'

Kol smiled as he combed his fingers through her hair. 'You have my word.'

'I guess this is goodbye then.' She uttered with glassed eyes.

Kol kissed her once more, grateful to have met someone like her. No one has ever sacrificed themselves for him, it felt strange and tragic but he felt loved. 'This is perhaps how it works for us... One minute we're together... then the next we're alone.'

She nodded in agreement then paused for a moment. 'Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me. You were all I had for a very long time.'

'It is indeed humbling to know that.' He summoned sadly.

'I'm offering you a second chance to immortal life. I'll make sure you won't blow it this time. I will be your guardian angel who will watch over your shoulder all the time. I promi-'

'Don't promise. You owe me nothing more.' He interjected as he took his hands away from her face at last.

As a teardrop fell from her eye, she began chanting. The power drew out of her leaving behind weakness but she ignored it entirely. Kol was going home. The light eventually broke into the blackness and pulled Kol in. She stumbled on her feet as pain striked her.

'Goodbye, Angeline... and thank you for everything.'

'I _love_ you.' The three words escaped from her mouth right before the white light disappeared with him. When her spell ended she dropped to the ground. She was happy that she accomplished her intentions and that her true love received exactly what she believed he desrved. The darkness and silence surrounding her, rung in her ears. Although she was now alone, it felt right and she would never not even for a second regret her choice.

THE END

**This is is the end of Together and Alone guys. Thank you very much for reading this story, also for reviewing, following and favouriting. It was my first try and I don't think I could have done it without you guys. If you have any questions about this story please ask me either through a review or a Private Message. I am considering to write a new story soon which will perhaps be longer and based on a lot more of The Originals and The Vampire Diaries. Until then, have a great time and enjoy your time on FanFiction. Bye! XOXO, VampireStoryTime.**


End file.
